


Star and Shine

by Rubynye



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team-up over Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star and Shine

Title: Star and Shine  
Fandom: DC Comics  
Characters: Robin IV, Stargirl  
Rating: G  
Summary: A team-up, over Gotham.  
Warnings: None whatsoever.  
Based on/Spoilers for: Nothing, really. It could be called an AU, but it could have happened in canon, so...  
Beta Reader Who Got Me Back In The Groove: [](http://users.livejournal.com/__marcelo/profile)[](http://users.livejournal.com/__marcelo/)**__marcelo**  
Dedicated To: [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/), with all love.

 

"Huh. _You're_ my contact?"

"What?" Courtney bobs on the sooty Gotham air, trying to catch a good breeze in her hair and generally look as heroic as possible. It doesn't seem to be impressing Robin very much; she crosses her arms, standing on one foot with her other heel hooked over that ankle, balanced on a ledge that doesn't look wide enough for a big toe. With her blank white lenses she gives Court as critical a once-over as any old-timer ever has; it's like low-power lasers are scanning her, making her exposed skin prickle itchily. "What is it?" Courtney grumps before she thinks to keep her mouth shut.

"It's just that..." Robin shrugs one shoulder, twitching her cape back. Her full blonde hair blows out on the breeze, lighter than the deep yellow lining of her cape. Lighter than Courtney's. "I thought the JSA were a bunch of old fuddyduddies."

Courtney opens her mouth, only to realize she's laughing as Robin gives her a lipstick-shiny smirk. "Oh! Oooh, I dare you to say that to Wildcat. I _dare_ you."

"So you can watch him knock me into next week?" Robin smirks wider, as if her own laugh's trying to escape. "Catwoman told me about _him_. So, what're you called, Bike Shorts?"

Courtney waggles the Cosmic Rod at Robin. "I'm known as Stargirl, Spanky Pants."

"Yeah? And I've got the ass for 'em." Robin does a little half-turned shimmy. She's totally a red lipstick type. "Nice to meet you, Star Panties."

Courtney pulls her grin wide, baring all her teeth. "Oh you did _not_." Robin's been talking it up since Court arrived; she lunges, thinking of picking Robin up and juggling her a bit. Just till the bravado goes down a few notches. She knows the Bats aren't fliers.

Robin must have forgotten that bit of info. She laughs as she ducks under Court's swing, diving headfirst off the ledge.

Courtney looks down, and down, nothing below her but a canyon of glass and masonry. Robin's gone, and her heart slams against her ribs. If she gets Robin hurt Jay's gonna kill her, before Batman even can---

Robin laughs, thin and high-pitched with movement, whooping below and behind Courtney. She turns and flies down as Robin swings sideways, a bright flash of color between the dark skyscrapers, and hooks around a nearby brick building; a kick off the side sends Robin caroming like a ping-pong ball, and Courtney nearly hits the big cinderblocky thing the cape flutters out of sight behind.

"Hey, hey, hold on!" Courtney pauses a sec and plans her flight carefully, around the corner and through a tight spot formed by a projecting panel of rebar, then up to the ledge Robin's just pulling herself over.

She turns her head, sees Courtney, and waves cheerfully. "Took you long enough." At least she's breathing hard enough to be heard, her cheeks rosy pink; she climbs up over the ledge and stands, wedging one hand's fingertips in the mortared crevices as she reels in her grapple and shoots straight overhead. "Up there, where we can see."

"What's up there?" Courtney had just long enough to think that she could carry Robin up faster than she can climb, when Robin lets go of the wall, her grapple reeling her in. "C'mon!" Robin shouts impatiently.

Courtney sighs, grips the Rod a little tighter, and flies up in a rush of flashing windows and shadowed stone, and she nearly beats Robin there. Nearly. Robin isn't quite straddling the big sleek gargoyle when Court arrives, but she finishes swinging her leg over it and looks up with a big grin and bluey green eyes. "We can see nearly all of the city from here!"

It's true, and it's beautiful, and after a few moments Courtney drifts down to sit on the gargoyle, leaning her Rod against one wing. Gotham is onyx to her home city's opal, the sun's sunk below the skyline, but windows reflecting its light gleam out of tall buildings darkened by each other's shadows, the rooftop lights perched above it all like visiting stars. It's a tough scary city, even for city people, but up here all Court can see is the glitter and the shine.

"Isn't it pretty?" Robin says, a little softly. Her voice firms up as she goes on, "I thought I'd show you this, since we don't have time for the full tourist experience." She sounds all business, but she leans forward over the gargoyle's back, her green-gloved hands propping up her chin, thick blonde hair blowing in the rooftop breeze.

Robin's really pretty, too. Courtney wonders what Billy would think of her, and the hot little flash of jealousy makes her toss her ponytail back. "How come you're in charge?"

She sounds sharp and shrill, and she winces as soon as she hears herself. Robin toggles her lenses up, her mouth and her shoulders going tense. "'Cause you're a kid."

"Yeah? And how old are _you_? Courtney stands up straight over eighty stories of air.

"Seventeen." Robin presses her mouth a little more firmly, but it makes her lower lip pop out a little. It's... kinda cute. "And a half."

"Who-hoah, a whole _year_." And a half. "Besides, I'm taller." And they're both completely ridiculous, and Robin's thrust-out lip is twitching on what's totally a laugh. Resisting a smile with difficulty, Courtney sits down again, nearly barking the back of her leg.

"So what?" Robin's mouth is pulling out into a smile anyway. "So were the henchthugs I took down yesterday. All four of 'em."

"Well..." Robin's grinning at her. "I bet I've been heroing longer." Courtney grins back.

"It's my city. Batman may be off with the JSA but he still won't want metas running around Gotham unsupervised." Robin looks out over the city again, all fake nonchalantly. A couple of silent beats. Then she asks, just like Court knew she would, "How long've you been heroing?"

"Ever since I was _really_ a kid. A 'little skinny thing', as my stepdad used to say." Robin rolls over, sitting up and looking interested, and Courtney takes a breath, about to get into the story of becoming the Star Spangled Kid and part of Stars and STRIPE and all that---

Far across the city, there's a fire-colored flare and a boom and a lit-up smoke cloud.

"That's our cue." Robin sighs, pulling out her grapple. "Tell me later?"

Courtney nods enthusiastically, putting her hand out to stop Robin from firing. "Wanna get there faster, even?" No sense in being impolite.

Robin pauses, and Courtney wonders briefly if she's even allowed to accept, before she nods. "Yeah, OK. Thanks."

Courtney slings her free arm around Robin's waist and dives them off the roof, thinking about how fast she can go and still control it. Faster, faster---

The city surges beneath them as Robin's "whoaaa!" opens out into a shriek and her arm tightens around Court's ribs. "Stargirl!" she shouts over the wind, "you can drive _anytime_!"


End file.
